ABSTRACT ? DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Developmental Funds are critical for implementing and advancing strategic initiatives and addressing the growing needs of the SBMRI Cancer Center. Requests for Developmental Funds undergo a scientific planning and evaluation process by the Cancer Center Leadership Team (CCLT), and the final decision to approve funding is made by the Cancer Center Director. Developmental Funds are often combined with, and used to leverage, institutional and philanthropic support, thereby maximizing their impact. During the last funding period, CCSG Developmental Funds were used to hire 5 new faculty who added expertise in the fields of cancer metabolism, cancer stem cells, cancer epigenetics and cancer therapeutics, fulfilling goals that were set in our previous strategic plan. Recruitment of these faculty members was also made possible by support from SBMRI as part of its ongoing commitment to the success of the Cancer Center, and included fully funding the recruitment of 4 additional faculty with expertise in cancer ER stress, non-coding RNAs, the microbiome and immunology/inflammation. Together, these recruits have successfully obtained peer-reviewed funding during this past CCSG funding period, with total direct grant revenue of $37.8M, representing a ratio of 25:1 for external grant awards relative to CCSG investment. The CCSG Developmental Funds also supported 14 new collaborative pilot projects, driven by Cancer Center investigators during the last funding period, as well as continuing support for 2 pilot projects initiated in the prior funding cycle. Projects funded by this program have brought together scientists with diverse expertise and introduced a new cadre of scientists to cancer research. Developmental Funds have also been used to fund 4 milestone driven translational therapeutic development pilot grants through a new program called STRIVE (Sanford-Burnham Translational Initiative Venture Enterprise). In this program we engage our local biotech/pharma community to provide advice on how best to translate our discoveries into new agents and therapies for cancer. Thus, the pilot projects offer a tangible mechanism for promoting research in priority areas established by the Cancer Center leadership strategic plan. Support is requested for 5 collaborative pilot projects, including STRIVE translational projects annually. A recent initiative supported by CCSG Developmental Funds is the development of a new Shared Resource in Cancer Metabolism. During the next project period, we plan to recruit 10 new investigators based on the Cancer Center's new 5-year Strategic Plan, focusing on the priority areas designated by each of the three programs. We are requesting CCSG support for two new faculty members per year at an approximate cost of less than 15% of the expected total recruitment cost. The balance, including all capital equipment, will be provided by SBMRI as part of the Institute's commitment to Cancer Center initiatives.